Kaiko's Drag Race: Season 11
Kaiko's Drag Race: Season 11 is a fanmade season and sequel to Kaiko's Drag Race: Season 10, created by Kaiko Rimen. The winner of this season was Plasma and Amanda Socho was crowned Miss Congeniality. Contestants Contestant Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Kaiko's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in 3rd place before the final lip-sync. :█ After a 4 way lip-sync between the final 4, the contestant was chosen to be in the top 3 :█ After a 4 way lip-sync between the final 4, the contestant was not chosen to be in the top 3 and was eliminated :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time. :█ The contestant entered the competition in Episode 8. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant was previously eliminated, & won re-entry into the competition. :█ The contestant returned to the competition for one episode after being previously eliminated and was eliminated again without lipsyncing. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes Episode 1: ''"Anything but Sewing"'' *'Guest Judge:' MisterRoninSushi & Khonarh *'Main Challenge:' Impress the judges by creating, outfits from scratch without sewing. *'Mini-Challenge': Stand out on the Runway! *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Kitsune Miyo' *'Main Challenge Winner: Symphony'' * '''Bottom Two: Velvet Couture & Fortune Stellar * Lip-Sync Song: Rhythm Nation by Janet Jackson * Eliminated: Fortune Stellar Episode 2: ''"The Legends of Drag: A Broadway Rusical"'' *'Guest Judge:' Lady Bunny & Dita von Teese *'Main Challenge:' In teams, impress the judges in a dancing, lip-sync number inspired by the legendary queens in the history of drag. *'Runway Theme:' Very Best Drag *'Mini-Challenge': Dance-off to RuPaul's "Supermodel". *'Mini-Challenge Winners: Amanda Socho & Yumi Hakije' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Team Captains *'Main Challenge Winner: Hearty the Homosexual'' * '''Bottom Two: Maria Antoine & Nephthys Viridi * Lip-Sync Song: Fancy by Iggy Azalea ft Charli XCX * Eliminated: Maria Antoine Episode 3: ''"The Golden Gurls"'' *'Guest Judge:' Lea Michelle & Kate Upton *'Main Challenge:' Act in scenes of the new comedy sitcom; The Golden Gurls. *'Runway Theme:' Glitter & Gold *'Mini-Challenge': Drag up cheesecakes *'Mini-Challenge Winners: Jelly Bean & Kitsune Miyo' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Team Captains *'Main Challenge Winner: Amanda Socho'' * '''Bottom Two: Velvet Couture & Yumi Hakije * Lip-Sync Song: Not Giving Up by The Saturdays * Eliminated: Velvet Couture Episode 4: ''"Showgurls"'' *'Guest Judge:' Guy Pearce & John Leguizamo *'Main Challenge:' Create festival outfits from scratch. *'Mini-Challenge': Lip-sync to "Finally" by CeCe Peniston wearing big headpieces (inspired by Priscilla, Queen of the Desert) *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Hearty the Homosexual' *'Main Challenge Winner: Lei Ming Sith'' * '''Bottom Two: Amanda Socho & Yumi Hakije * Lip-Sync Song: Heaven Is a Place on Earth by Belinda Carlisle * Eliminated: Yumi Hakije Episode 5: ''"Drag Queen Glamour"'' *'Guest Judge:' Marc Jacobs & Joan Smalls *'Main Challenge:' Advertise a new piece of Jewellery for all Drag Queens *'Runway Theme:' Dripping in Jewels *'Mini-Challenge': Drag up maid uniforms *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Plasma' *'Main Challenge Winner: Plasma'' * '''Bottom Two: Symphony & Kitsune Miyo * Lip-Sync Song: That's So Us by Allie X * Eliminated: Symphony Episode 6: ''"Snatch Game"'' *'Guest Judge:' Adam Lambert & Bebe Rexha *'Main Challenge:' Snatch Game *'Runway Theme:' Mother Nature *'Mini-Challenge': Reading is Fundamental *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Amanda Socho' *'Main Challenge Winner: Hearty the Homosexual'' * '''Bottom Two: Honey Michelle & Nephthys Viridi * Lip-Sync Song: CAN'T DANCE by Meghan Trainer * Eliminated: Nephthys Viridi Episode 7: ''"Ball"Ru"om"'' *'Guest Judge:' Derek Hough & Adam Rippon *'Main Challenge:' Compete in a drag dance battle-royale. *'Runway Theme:' Bodysuit Couture *'Mini-Challenge': Drag up leotards *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Plasma' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Choose the genre of music. *'Main Challenge Winner: Amanda Socho'' * '''Bottom Two: Amaterasu Hikari & Honey Michelle * Lip-Sync Song: Solo by Clean Bandit ft Demi Lovato * Eliminated: Honey Michelle Episode 8: ''"Rulympics"'' *'Guest Judge:' Gus Kenworthy & Laverne Cox *'Main Challenge:' Advertise drag versions of Olympic sports *'Runway Theme:' Thunder & Lightning *'Mini-Challenge': Do a ribbon twirling routine *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Hearty the Homosexual' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Assign the olympic sports. *'Main Challenge Winner: Kitsune Miyo'' * '''Bottom Two: Plasma & Lei Ming Sith * Lip-Sync Song: Titanium by David Guetta ft Sia * Eliminated: Lei Ming Sith Episode 9: ''"Makeovers in Ruverdale"'' *'Guest Judge:' Luke Perry & Mark Consuelos *'Main Challenge:' Makeover the cast of Riverdale into your drag daughters *'Mini-Challenge': Manliest Mug *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Amanda Socho' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Assign the cast members to the queena *'Main Challenge Winner: Amaterasu Hikari'' * '''Bottom Two: Hearty the Homosexual & Amanda Socho * Lip-Sync Song: Can't Take My Eyes Off You by Gloria Gaynor * Eliminated: Amanda Socho Episode 10: ''"Mythology Ball"'' *'Guest Judge:' Jeffree Star & Dislexyc *'Main Challenge:' Create three looks from scratch; Greek Goddess Realness, Japanese Goddess Realness & Mythology Eleganza Extravaganza *'Mini-Challenge': Everybody Loves Puppets *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Hearty the Homosexual' *'Main Challenge Winners: Hearty the Homosexual & Plasma'' * '''Bottom Two: Jelly Bean & Kitsune Miyo * Lip-Sync Song: Sober by P!nk * Eliminated: Jelly Bean Episode 11: ''"Final Four"'' *'Main Challenge:' Write and perform a solo verse to be included on RuPaul's song "American". *'Runway Theme: ' Best Drag Eleganza Extravaganza *'Lip-Sync Song: ' God is a woman by Ariana Grande *'Top 3:' Amaterasu Hikari, Hearty the Homosexual & Plasma * Eliminated: Kitsune Miyo Episode 12: ''"Grand Finale"'' *'Main Challenge:' Perform a solo lip-sync performance to prove why they deserve to be the next Mega Drag Superstar. *'Miss Congeniality:' Amanda Socho *'Top Two:' Hearty the Homosexual & Plasma *'Winner of Kaiko's Drag Race:' Plasma *'Runner-Up: ' Hearty the Homosexual * List of Lip-Syncs ** Amaterasu's Lip-Sync Song: I Didn't Just Come Here To Dance by Carly Rae Jepsen ** Hearty's Lip-Sync Song: There's No Business Like Show Business by Ethel Merman ** Plasma's Lip-Sync Song: In Your Eyes by Kylie Minogue ** Final Lip-Sync Song: Vogue by Madonna Trivia * The lip-sync assassin of this season is Kitsune Miyo. Kitsune sent home Symphony and Jelly Bean. * Plasma is the first winner without the most amount of challenge wins. Navigation Category:Seasons Category:KDR Category:KDR Season 11 Category:Kaiko Rimen